


Not All Superheroes Wear Capes

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @sammiefy Can I get a fluffy CrowleyxReader where the reader is has short hair and a marvel addiction?





	Not All Superheroes Wear Capes

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @sammiefy Can I get a fluffy CrowleyxReader where the reader is has short hair and a marvel addiction?

You ran your hand through your short, currently spiked, hair. As you stood in the bathroom, you were making faces in the mirror. The door was open, as you didn’t care if people happened to see you in various stages of undress. In your mind, it didn’t matter. Bikinis were more revealing than your underwear, after all.

“Finally stooped so low that your inner five year old has decided to  _tease_ you?” Crowley walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You knew he was just teasing you. When you’d met, you had longer hair. After your best friend was diagnosed with cancer, you shaved your head with her. Once it grew in a bit, you decided you really loved having short hair. It made you feel sexy and powerful. Just like a superhero. 

You shrugged. “I was debating if I wanted to dye my hair or not.” At the moment, it was a lighter shade of Y/H/C. You liked your hair color, you just wanted to try something different.

His eyes met yours in the mirror. “What color were you thinking?” He kissed the nape of your neck.

“What do you think? Maybe a  _red_?” You were on the lighter side and thought it may make your Y/E/C eyes pop. “Or a platinum blonde?”

“Well, who is your favorite from those movies you like so much?” He asked. As many times as he heard you go on and on about the Marvel universe, you’d think he would know by now.

Chuckling, you turned in his arms. “Natasha, babe.” He raised an eyebrow at you, making you shake your head. “Black Widow?”

He thought for a moment. “Was she that red-head that could give Moose and Squirrel an ass kicking?” You nodded. “Do  _that_.” He shrugged.

“You just want to imagine be beating them up, don’t you?” You teased, sticking your tongue out at him.

“ _Maybe_.” He smiled. You’d met Crowley a few years back, having run into him (literally) when the Winchesters were in your town.  You were rushing to work and spilled your hot coffee over both of you. You were amazed when he wasn’t screaming at you like most would. Something about you must have appealed to him, as he’d invited you to dinner that evening after dinner. Despite your very, very different personalities, you seemed to work.

“I  _also_ like Jubilee, though. Her hair is black…” You rested your forehead on his shoulder.  

“Which one is she?” He asked.

You looked at him, giving him that ‘really?’ look. “X-Men. From the cartoon. I didn’t like the movie version.” You said, probably too fast. “She wore the yellow coat?” You could tell he was thinking about it. When a look of knowledge came across his face, you laughed. “So. What do you think?” Sure, it was your hair, but you valued his opinion. He was the one who had to look at it, after all.

He studied your face for a moment. “Wasn’t Jubilee the spunky one?” You’d tried to get him to watch some of the shows you liked, but he usually ended up getting called away. So, you couldn’t be too mad that he didn’t know. You nodded, smiling, happy that he even remembered that much. “Do red for now, and then when that fades, do black,” Crowley suggested.

Thinking it over, you nodded. “Thanks, babe!” You said before pecking him on the lips and grabbing your shirt. Today you were wearing an Avengers shirt. Pulling it on, you moved around him to head out the bathroom door. “Tell the boys I’ll be back later!” You yelled, running down the hall way. Someone had broken into your house a couple weeks before, and Crowley knew it wasn’t just a burglar. He requested that the Winchesters let you stay there until the danger had passed. That didn’t mean you let them babysit you.

A few hours later, you walked in the door, a bag of beauty supplies in hand. Hearing them in the library, you made your way there. You leaned in the doorway, waiting for one of them to notice you. They were currently fighting over something you didn’t completely understand, which was nothing new.

Finally, Sam looked up, and back to his book. His head shot back up, making you grin. “So, whatcha think?” Crowley turned in his seat, as did Dean. You had gotten your hair dyed a lovely red, not too bright, though.

Sam was the first to speak up. “I like it.” He grinned. “It’ll take some getting used to, but it works.” He said honestly.

Dean smirked. “Well,  _hello_.” You rolled your eyes, knowing that meant he approved. Crowley shot him a look.

“I think you look  _lovely_.” Crowley cooed as he got up and moved over to you. “How about we leave these two morons alone and have a little movie marathon?” He smirked.

Smiling, you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards your room. “Thanks, boys! If you look in the oven, there’s some pizza for you.” You yelled over your shoulder. As you reached your room, you turned to him. “So. Start with Iron Man?” You grinned.

“Whatever your heart desires.” He told you as you set your bag down and shut the door.

After you’d watched Iron Man, started Iron Man 2, and then had to restart it, you took a quick snack break before finishing up that series. The two of you decided to work on Captain America next time. At least he paid attention that time.

A week later, you’d begged to go back to your apartment. Crowley wasn’t pleased, but you persisted. You’d even agreed to train with Sam and Dean. He agreed that you could go back when you had mastered basic self-defense. At first, you didn’t do too well, but you took matters into your own hands. You sat in your room one-afternoon watching different fight scenes from your favorite movies. Instead of watching purely for entertainment, you watched their moves closely. It was helpful seeing how the human body moved, and you could slow it down to really catch the moves.

After three weeks of training almost daily, your apartment being ‘Crowley approved’, and the boys giving it a once over, you moved back home. It was nice to have your own space again. The boys told you that you were always welcome in the bunker and to call if you needed anything.

The first couple nights, Crowley was by your side. The two of you couldn’t keep your hands off of each other, and you fell asleep with him holding you. After that, he was needed elsewhere more often. You hated to admit it,  but part of you was scared. You knew, logically, that you were safe. You had devil’s traps everywhere (which, you had to scratch off part of for Crowley now and then), along with every other precaution there was.

Too bad you didn’t anticipate an actual robbery. Your eighth night home, you were awoken by the sound of glass shattering. Your heart sped up in your chest as you grabbed the dagger Crowley had given you. There were weapons hidden all around your house, but having one at your bed side was smart, and comforting. You knew that you probably should just call for Crowley, or hell, even Cas, but you were worried you were over reacting. And you really didn’t want to move again.  

You slowly opened your door, thankful that it didn’t creak. As silently as you could, you moved down the hall way. The only thing you could hear was the sound of your heart beating. Maybe you were just imagining things? Maybe you hadn’t heard glass breaking.

Taking a deep breath, you stepped into the living room, to come face to face with a man in a ski mask. “Oh, you have  _got_ to be kidding me!” You groaned. He didn’t bother to reply, simply moving towards you. You blocked him, trying to remember everything that you had learned. Your fist connected with his side, making him stumble. He rebounded pretty quickly, making you panic. “ _CROWLEY_!” Despite all the precautions for demons not to find you, he knew where you lived, and he would come when you called.

You weren’t disappointed. Seconds later, there he was, between you and the robber. It didn’t take him long to establish what was happening. You saw his hand go up, making you close your eyes. You heard the snap and then felt something warm hit you. Opening your eyes, you groaned. “ _Really_? You couldn’t just…I don’t know? Pop him in jail?” He’d made him explode. Which really was an unpleasant turn of events.

He shrugged. “He dared to attempt to harm you.” He said casually. “See, not  _all_  your superheroes wear capes.”

As much as you tried, you just couldn’t hold in your laughter. “How long have you been waiting to say that?”

“A bit now.” He admitted. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Crowley motioned to the back. “Shower?”


End file.
